Kai Roberts
Kai Roberts is a thirteen-year-old who attends Burglarville Middle School, and had great ambition to become a policeman, along with his best friend, Gary Tomalez. Kai was known for his immense crush on Brianna Remiori, a fellow classmate, arguing with his best friend Gary for silly reasons, and for he and Gary's attempts to capture the Halloween Bandits. Kai is portrayed in Halloween Bandits by Kai Uyeda, coincidentally having the same first name. Biography Kai was born in the early 21st century. He is in middle school at the time of the film. He most likely met his best friend Gary at an early age, judging by how close they are. He wanted to be a policeman from an early age and applied at Burglarville County Police Department with Gary but were rejected by the Chief of Police (Maisie Hubley) due to their age, and because all new recruits were to be immediately assigned to the project of finding and arresting members of the Everett System, a criminal organization responsible for several recent crimes. However, Gary had the idea to dress as policemen, and catch the criminals, in the hopes that the Chief of Police would rethink giving them jobs. They attempted to track down the Everett System, but in the process became confused on which robberies they were to be researching, and accidentally turned their efforts toward capturing the Halloween Bandits. In two particular cases, they managed to find the Halloween Bandits in the act. In the first, Gary hid in a trash can along the side of the house, and Kai hid behind it. However, the Halloween Bandits walked right past, and Gary and Kai's efforts to stay hidden had prevented them from seeing. As soon as they had passed, they came out of their hiding places, and went to hide in a tree in the backyard of the house the Halloween Bandits were breaking into. Gary and Kai witnessed them picking the lock and deactivating the security alarm, and were certain they would capture the Halloween Bandits, but the group hid around a corner as the two went by, and quietly fled the scene. The second time, both had sworn revenge for the previous incident, and this time managed to capture Charlie Wood (Will Isaman) while the Halloween Bandits were making their escape, as he was at the tail end of the group. Charlie was brought before the police and sent to jail. Although the Chief of Police was pleased with the two young boys, she refrained from giving them jobs, because the two were supposed to be focusing on the Everett System's criminals, not the Halloween Bandits, and instead of taking Charlie to the police, they abandoned him in the desert. Soon afterwards, Charlie was replaced by another classmate of the others, Alex "Albino" Williams (Eli Clifford). Personality Kai is shown to be not very smart and simply agrees with everything Gary says. He is known for starting stupid arguments with Gary. Kai is also shown to disregard school, as he is shown eating in class and not paying attention. Relationships Gary Tomalez= Kai and Gary Tomalez are best friends and seem to have been for a while. They share the same dream of being in the police force, and they work as a team in everything they do. Gary seems to be the thinker of the duo, and Kai agrees with most things he says. They also argue a lot, though they never let it get in the way of their friendship. |-| Brianna Remiori= After eating a magical love chocolate, Brianna is the first thing Kai sees, so he immediately falls in love with her. Brianna, however, is not interested, and walks away. Kai asks Gary who she is and Gary tells him her name and that she sits behind him in English. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__